wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixed Match Challenge - November 13, 2018
The November 13, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Enterprise Center in St. Louis, Missouri on November 13, 2018. Episode summary Monster Eclipse vs Country Dominance In the night’s first of two clashes between undefeated WWE MMC teams, Braun Strowman & Ember Moon overcame Bobby Lashley & Mickie James. The bout started with a fiery exchange between Ember and Mickie. Then, when Strowman and Lashley tagged into the action, the titans instantly sized each other up with a series of collisions to test their opponents’ strength and power. Following a distraction from Lio Rush, Strowman sent Ember after the outspoken cruiserweight. Mickie intercepted her out of nowhere, taking down The Shenom by launching herself off the apron onto the ringside floor. The Monster of The Men then picked up the chase after Rush, only to take out Lashley mid-charge. As he did, Moon caught up with Mickie inside the ring and hit her with the Eclipse to pick up the huge victory. Next week, it’s do or die as the next phase of the WWE Mixed Match Challenge Season 2 competition begins with Natalya & Bobby Roode against Jinder Mahal & Alecia Fox. The winners move on, and the losers go home! Jeff Hardy & Charlotte Flair vs Awe-ska Prior to the second match of the night between undefeated teams, SmackDown General Manager Paige stated that AJ Styles was not going to compete following his WWE Championship loss to Daniel Bryan on SmackDown LIVE. As a result, Jeff Hardy subbed in as Charlotte Flair’s partner against defending Mixed Match Challenge winners and fellow undefeated team The Miz & Asuka. And The Queen and The Charismatic Enigma handed the WWE MMC teammates their first loss in two seasons! Highlights included Hardy ramming Miz’s moneymaker into the turnbuckle numerous times with gusto, The Empress and The Queen renewing their rivalry and producing an intense back-and-forth, Charlotte taking Miz out on the apron (much to the approval of the WWE Universe), Asuka using that distraction to lock The Queen in a submission in the center of the ring, an all-out war between Hardy and Miz, and a series of double “It Kicks” by Miz and Asuka. The A-Lister got too cocky for his own good and tried to show Asuka “how it’s done,” and Hardy made him pay for it with a Twist of Fate. Flair seized the moment, hitting Asuka with a Spear before locking her in the Figure-Eight Leglock and making her tap! Next week, it’s do or die as the next phase of the WWE Mixed Match Challenge competition begins with Lana & Rusev facing R-Truth & Carmella. The winning tandem moves on, while the losers go home! Results * Mixed Tag Team Match: Monster Eclipse (Braun Strowman & Ember Moon) 4 defeated Country Dominance (Bobby Lashley & Mickie James) (w/ Lio Rush) 3 * Mixed Tag Team Match: Charlotte Flair & Jeff Hardy 4 defeated Awe-suka (Asuka & The Miz) 3 Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young Image gallery 001_MMC_11132018cm_0031--9b3646aaffca253af186cd55140e31cb.jpg 002_MMC_11132018cm_0033--e010b6ee103cf8b04854467eff6dd1ec.jpg 003_MMC_11132018ej_0071--b663caf8c325babec1f37dd7bcbbd61b.jpg 004_MMC_11132018cm_0040--da67310bd8860a28bcf360b93b0fe8e7.jpg 005_MMC_11132018cm_0051--eeb2064cc04bf72bd9a3327d789c49d7.jpg 006_MMC_11132018cm_0072--48ca6f1d36d57a050a7bd65f2c91c330.jpg 007_MMC_11132018cm_0097--2dbb91e06db97ba81a4d08f97aea3666.jpg 008_MMC_11132018cm_0103--d3fa94c2bfaba524bdf5e3d946c1cd90.jpg 009_MMC_11132018ej_0193--c496921bd406a30fa04608dfdac8ab30.jpg 010_MMC_11132018cm_0123--dd85dad5a0c08f929005a04787f9eca3.jpg 011_MMC_11132018ej_0242--cd2a8819f57ca3d8821097c8936904fc.jpg 012_MMC_11132018cm_0189--0b2b7abc8370be8968f3ed74cde0af0c.jpg 013_MMC_11132018cm_0204--a622c14c40659a99d875132af323731e.jpg 014_MMC_11132018cm_0213--4580b3819200ca4e45a6e24eb06d809b.jpg 015_MMC_11132018cm_0225--6f2eea7c0a5d411334a3dd679ebae51b.jpg 016_MMC_11132018cm_0236--0a747118ba44d2bfda579a456f423c96.jpg 017_MMC_11132018cm_0246--63a87c5c73269c6fd26b666327e7dc0d.jpg 018_MMC_11132018ej_0375--a50b5599558ea641d4647e33224ce6a7.jpg 019_MMC_11132018cm_0273--9f96ae20f80b20dc559ec8bbbc893cda.jpg 020_MMC_11132018cm_0276--962a5ce73c44d57631be6d72a1cafe2f.jpg 021_MMC_11132018ej_0448--d2ada5bb40870fc8fbfa7f3a51f9308b.jpg 022_MMC_11132018cm_0343--aa8b5ed0d9d835847bfbc9f6e53e90e0.jpg 023_MMC_11132018cm_0363--1847383c1e7b5d28a4ddb3da65659bb6.jpg 024_MMC_11132018cm_0376--08674165ca642ea66257bba440661468.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mixed Match Challenge episodes Category:Asuka Category:Charlotte Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young